


dreamer sniper

by T1001101 (latenightboysclub)



Category: SHINee
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alcohol, Burglary, Cat Burglars, Inheritance, M/M, and kibum just likes wine to the point of thievery which is very on brand for him too, jinki just doesn't care if someone breaks into his house which is very on brand for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/T1001101
Summary: the cat burglar has a taste for the finer things in jinki's estate.





	dreamer sniper

**Author's Note:**

> on radio star they said kibum stole some wine from taemin and taem called him a kleptomaniac but i like onkey better so please enjoy this cat burglar flashfic

there's a rustling in the kitchen, then a loud clatter, and it takes jinki more than a moment to remember that he lives alone in this luxurious home and the housekeeper never comes at-- (he peeks at the digital clock on his nightstand) three-forty-seven in the morning. he wonders for a moment if he should be concerned that someone's come to murder him and skip away with his riches in tow, but he thinks that would've happened by now. it doesn't matter much. being the inheritor of an unfathomable amount of wealth, he could write a check with a couple extra zeros for whoever's snooping around and not care about dialing the police. he'll just have to invest some of those zeros into a new security system.

 

jinki rolls out of bed clumsily and quietly creeps downstairs. the thickly carpeted stairs muffle his footsteps as he circles down the intricate staircase to the source of the noises. they're coming from the kitchen, cluttering and movement, then a voice. "shit, i thought there would be something brand new in here this time." there's the sound of cabinets opening and closing carelessly. a squeak and pop pierce the silence. "that brat told me there would be something worthwhile in this old man's house."

 

soft amber light seeps into the hall. jinki peeks into the kitchen and sees a black-clad figure seated on the island, gently swishing wine in a crystal glass. the figure, he, has rather high cheekbones, a mask covering feline-sharp eyes, and are those cat ears? talk about a stereotypical (or just downright ridiculous) cat burglar… he's very handsome though, and jinki could fall in love at first sight if he wasn't drinking that chateau lafite rothschild 2011 he received as a housewarming gift from a dear friend.

 

the cat burglar taps on his phone and it pings almost immediately, eliciting a high-pitched laugh. "ridiculous." he takes a sip of the wine and crosses a leg over the other, clearly comfortable. jinki isn't quite sure what to make of this. he doesn't bother racking his brain to figure out how to get this greedy wine thief out of his home. he finds himself a little mesmerized by this beautiful stranger instead, wondering where home is for him after he's had what seems to be his nightly fill of wine, who the brat on the phone is and if they're good friends.

 

jinki doesn't know how much time passes as he waits in the hall with baited breath, but the cat burglar finally stands up from his perch on the island countertop and stretches, curling his fingers in the air. he seems to be able to hold his alcohol well, considering he's had at least three glasses. he seems sated too, as he screws the cork back into the mouth of the bottle and places it neatly back into the cabinet. he makes sure to dust off the black marble countertop hastily with a gloved hand while pocketing his phone with the other. it's only he flicks the lights off and makes his way to the doorway does jinki panic. what if he's seen? will he have to fight? the intruder doesn't look too strong but he really doesn't want to go to his business meeting in the morning all scratched up. he closes his eyes and presses up against the wall, willing the darkness to swallow his breath.

 

the clack of heeled boots stop once the intruder reaches the entryway, and become hushed as he crosses the carpet. he can't tell which way the footsteps are going but they don't seem to be coming towards him. he exhales a sigh of relief and slumps back against the wall. so the cat burglar left. at least, that's what jinki thinks until he feels a hand close over his mouth. "you. you must be the old man who lives here."

 

jinki is stunned. he wasn't expecting the cat burglar to go out of his way to find him, only leave with no problems. maybe he will have to fight and risk bigger trouble. he nods to affirm the statement. he's trembling all of a sudden, oh dear, he's a little frightened to say the least. the hand slips a little from his mouth. "i'm not here to take your money or hurt you or whatever, so quit shaking. i just have an affection for your wine cabinet. a friend of a friend told me about it and i did some research on my own." jinki peeks up through his lashes and makes out the outline of the thief. "i could buy most of it myself without batting an eye but that's no fun, is it?

 

"well, since i've been caught, the jig is up, isn't it? no more wine for me…" he asks a bit absently, sliding his hand to cup jinki's cheek. "perhaps we'll see each other again, lee jinki." and the cat burglar slinks off, leaving jinki slumped against the wall with his heart racing.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you can guess who the brat is


End file.
